Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.2/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Podwójne życie. Kilka słów wystarczy do wyjaśnienia tego, co dotąd wydawało się zagadkowem w tej opowieści. Czytelnik przekona się, co mogą osiągnąć pewni ludzie, gdy złe instynkta, wspomagane inteligencją, prowadzą ich złą drogą. Ci ludzie, którym się Zerma nagle ukazała, byli to dwaj bracia bliźnięta. Gdzie się urodzili? Oni sami nie wiedzieli tego dokładnie. Zapewne w jakiej wiosce w Texas, zkąd to imię Texar, przez zmianę końcówki. Znane jest to rozległe terytorjum, położone na południu Stanów Zjednoczonych, nad zatoką meksykańską. Texas, po rokoszu przeciwko meksykańczykom, popierany przez amerykanów w dziele niepodległości, przyłączył się do związku r. 1845, pod prezydenturą Johna Tylora. Na lat piętnaście przed tem przyłączeniem, znaleziono dwoje dzieci, podrzuconych w pewnej wiosce, na wybrzeżu Texasu; zaopiekowano się niemi i wychowano kosztem dobroczynności publicznej. Przedewszystkiem bliźnięta zwróciły uwagę zdumiewającem podobieństwem. Jednakie miały ruchy, jednaki głos, jednaką postawę, nawet fizjonomję i – zbyteczne chyba dodać – jednakie popędy, dowodzące przedwczesnego zepsucia. Jak ci chłopcy zostali wychowani i w jakim zakresie odebrali wykształcenie, nie wiedział nikt, nie wiedziano też, zkąd pochodzili. Może należeli do jednej z tych koczujących rodzin, które błądziły po kraju, po ogłoszeniu niepodległości. Skoro tylko bracia Texarowie, opanowani nieprzepartą żądzą wolności, osądzili, że mogą sobie wystarczyć, znikli. Mieli oni wtedy we dwóch 24 lat; nie można przeto wątpić, że ich sposobem do życia była jedynie: kradzież w polach, na folwarkach: tu kradli chleb, tam owoce, dopóki się nie wzięli do rabunku z bronią w ręku i wypraw na gościńce, do których się od dzieciństwa zaprawiali. Słowem, nie pokazali się już więcej śród wiosek i osad Texasu w których zbyt dobrze już ich znano. Wiele lat upłynęło. Bracia Texarowie zostali zapomniani, nawet z imienia. I chociaż to imię miało mieć później opłakany rozgłos we Florydzie, nie wychodziło jednak na jaw, że obaj spędzili dziecięce lata w Texas. Jakżeby mogło być inaczej, kiedy od czasu ich zniknięcia, wskutek kombinacji, o której będzie poniżej, nigdy nie znano dwóch Texarów. Na tej to kombinacji zbudowali oni nawet cały szereg przestępstw, które było bardzo trudno sprawdzić i ukarać. Dowiedziano się później dopiero, gdy ta dwoistość została odkrytą i dowiedzioną materjalnie, że przez pewien przeciąg czasu, od 20 do 30 lat, ci dwaj bracia żyli każdy osobno. Starali się zdobyć majątek wszelkiemi sposobami. Widywali się z sobą bardzo rzadko, pokryjomu, bądź w Ameryce, bądź w jakiej innej części świata, do której ich losy zagnały. Dowiedziano się także, iż jeden z nich – może obaj – prowadzili handel murzynami. Przewozili, a raczej zarządzali transporta niewolników z wybrzeży afrykańskich do południowych stanów. W operacjach tych spełniali oni tylko rolę pośredników pomiędzy przedsiębiorcami z wybrzeża i kapitanami statków, używanych do tego nieludzkiego handlu. Czy im dobrze szły interesa, nie było to wiadome, ale prawdopodobnie – nie. W każdym razie, znacznie się pogorszyły i ustały zupełnie, gdy handel niewolnikami, uznany za barbarzyństwo w świecie cywilizowanym, zwolna został zniesiony. Obaj bracia mieli nawet zrzec się tego rodzaju przedsiębiorstwa. Jednakże, chociaż tak dawno ubiegali się na wszelkie sposoby o fortunę i chcieli ją zdobyć, bądźcobądź, nie pozyskali jej jeszcze i wypadało im starać się dalej. Wtedy to ci dwaj awanturnicy postanowili wyzyskiwać niezwykłe wzajemne podobieństwo. Zdarza się najczęściej, że podobny objaw znika, gdy dzieci wyrastają na dojrzałych ludzi. Co do Texarów, stało się inaczej. W miarę, jak im przybywało lat, ich podobieństwo fizyczne i moralne, nie można powiedzieć, że uwydatniało się, ale, że, jak przedtem, było zupełne. W żaden sposób nie można było rozróżniać jednego od drugiego, nietylko po rysach twarzy lub też budowie ciała, lecz i po ruchach lub dźwięku głosu. Dwaj bracia postanowili eksploatować tę osobliwość dla spełniania najniecniejszych czynów, z możnością ustanowienia alibi, gdyby który z nich został zaskarżony. Dlatego to, podczas gdy jeden spełniał umówioną zbrodnię, drugi pokazywał się publicznie w jakiej odległej miejscowości i w ten sposób, dzięki alibi, niewinność jego jawniała ipso facto. Rozumie się, że musieli przy tem używać całej zręczności, żeby się nie dać schwytać na gorącym uczynku, gdyż w takim razie alibi zostałoby zdemaskowane i całe knowanie wykryłoby się niebawem. Ułożywszy w ten sposób program życia, bliźniaki przybyli do Florydy, gdzie żaden z nich nie był jeszcze znany. Ciągnęło ich tam wyrachowanie, stan, w którym indjanie wiodą ciągle zaciętą walkę z amerykanami i z hiszpanami, dostarczy im więc sposobności do wzbogacenia się. Było to około r. 1850 lub 1851, kiedy Texarowie ukazali się na półwyspie Florydy. Raczej należałoby powiedzieć Texar, nie Texarowie. Odpowiednio do ich programu, nigdy nie ukazywali się razem, nigdy ich nie spotykano tego samego dnia w tem samem miejscu; nikt nie wiedział, że istnieje dwóch braci tego imienia. Zresztą, pokrywając swoje osoby najgłębszym incognito, niemniejszą tajemniczością otoczyli zwykłe swe schronienie. Jak wiadomo, urządzili sobie siedzibę w Czarnej Przystani. Środkową wysepkę, opuszczony blokhauz, odkryli oni podczas jednej z wycieczek na wybrzeżu Saint-Johnu. Tam to zawieźli kilku niewolników, nie wyjawiając im swej tajemnicy. Jeden tylko Squambo wiedział o podwójnej ich egzystencji. Ten zacny powiernik Texarów, poświęcony bezgranicznie dwom braciom, milczący jak grób był nielitościwym wykonawcą ich rozkazów. Rozumie się, że nigdy nie przebywali razem w Czarnej Przystani. Gdy mieli się porozumieć co do jakiej sprawy, znosili się listownie. Jakeśmy to widzieli, nie używali do tego poczty. Dosyć było wsunąć karteczkę w zwoje liścia, ten zaś przymocować do gałęzi drzewa tulipanowego, rosnącego na bagnie, obok Czarnej Przystani. Squambo, zachowując ostrożności, udawał się codzień na bagno; jeśli miał list, napisany przez tego z Texarów, który znajdował się w Czarnej Przystani, zawieszał go na gałęzi drzewa tulipanowego. Jeśli drugi brat pisał, indjanin brał list jego w umówionem miejscu i zanosił go do forteczki. Przybywszy do Florydy, Texarowie niezadługo nawiązali stosunki z najgorszą częścią ludności całego terytorjum. Mnóstwo złoczyńców stało się wspólnikami ich w kradzieżach, popełnianych w owych czasach; potem zaś służyli im za partyzantów, gdy zaczęli odgrywać rolę polityczną podczas wojny. To jeden, to drugi stawał na ich czele i nigdy nie wiedzieli, że to imię Texar nosiło dwóch bliźniaków. Czytelnik rozumie teraz, jakim sposobem, podczas sądowych dochodzeń rozmaitych zbrodni, Texarowie mogli się powoływać na alibi, te zaś musiały być przyjmowane. Tak właśnie stało się w epoce poprzedzającej dzieje, przedstawione w niniejszej opowieści. Między innemi, z powodu podpalenia pewnego folwarku, jakkolwiek James Burbank i Zerma napewno uznawali hiszpana za sprawcę pożaru, został on uniewiniony przez trybunał w mieście św. Augustyna z przyczyny, że dowiódł, iż w chwili, gdy zbrodnia została spełniona, znajdował się w Jacksonville, w tiendzie Torilla, co potwierdziło wielu świadków. Tak samo rzec się miała, ze spustoszeniem Camdless-Bay. Jakżeby Texar mógł prowadzić rabusiów do szturmu na Castle-House, jakżeby mógł porwać Dy i Zermę, kiedy znajdował się w liczbie więźniów ujętych przez federalistów w Fernandinie i zatrzymanych na jednym z okrętów flotylli? Sąd wojenny był więc zmuszony uwolnić go, pomimo tylu dowodów, pomimo zeznania pod przysięgą, złożonego przez miss Alicję. Przypuściwszy nawet, że dwoistość Texarów zostanie wreszcie wykryta, prawdopodobnie nie wiedzianoby nigdy, który z nich brał osobisty udział w tych rozmaitych zbrodniach. Zresztą, czyż obaj nie byli winni w jednakowym stopniu, to jako wspólnicy, to jako główni sprawcy zamachów, które od tylu lat groziły Górnej Florydzie? Kara byłaby aż nazbyt zasłużona, na któregokolwiekby spadła, jak gdyby spotkała obydwóch. Co się tyczy tego, co zaszło ostatniemi czasy w Jacksonville, to prawdopodobnie dwaj bracia odgrywali po kolei tę samą rolę, gdy wskutek powstania legalnie władzę miejskie były zmuszone ustąpić z miejsca. Ile razy Texar nr. 1 wydalał się na jaką umówioną wyprawę, Texar nr. 2 zastępował go w zwykłych czynnościach, a jego partyzanci nie domyślali się niczego. Ztąd należało przypuszczać, że bracia jednaki brali udział w dokonywanych podówczas nadużyciach względem osadników, pochodzących z Północy, oraz plantatorów z Południa, wyznających zasady, przeciwne niewolnictwu. Rozumie się, że do tego potrzeba im było wiedzieć o wszystkiem, co się działo w środkowych stanach, gdzie wojna domowa powodowała tyle nieprzewidzianych wypadków. Zresztą, Texarowie wywierali rzeczywisty wpływ na mieszkańców, zamieszkujących hrabstwa, na hiszpanów, a nawet i na amerykanów, sprzyjających niewolnictwu, słowem, na najgorszą część ludności. W takim stanie rzeczy wypadało im często korespondować z sobą, spotykać się potajemnie w jakiem umówionem miejscu, odbywać narady nad sposobem poprowadzenia danej sprawy, i rozłączać się dla przygotowania sobie na przyszłość alibi. Ztąd to, gdy jeden z nich był uwięziony na jednym ze statków eskadry, drugi organizował ekspedycję na Camdless-Bay i wskutek alibi rada wojenna w mieście św. Augustyna uchyliła wniesioną nań skargę. Jakeśmy już wzmiankowali, te fenomenalne podobieństwo dwóch braci nie zmniejszało się z wiekiem; jednakże, z przyczyny jakiego wypadku fizycznego lub odniesienia rany, podobieństwo mogło być nadwerężone; któryś z nich mógł być napiętnowany znakiem szczególnym. Alboż w tem awanturniczem życiu, wystawionem na tyle złych przygód, nie groziło im ryzyko? Zresztą umieli oni bardzo zręcznie korzystać z wypadków i zapobiegać niepomyślnemu zbiegowi okoliczności. I tak, gdy podczas pewnej napaści nocnej, w jakiś czas po przybyciu Texarów do Florydy, jednemu z nich strzał z pistoletu opalił brodę, drugi czemprędzej ogolił swoją, żeby nie rozróżnić się od brata. Czytelnik może sobie przypomni, że na początku tej opowieści powyższy fakt był wzmiankowany o tym z Texarów, który się znajdował w forteczce. Jeszcze inny fakt wypada nam wyjaśnić, mianowicie, dlaczego Zerma, będąc jeszcze w Czarnej Przystani, widziała, jak hiszpan tatuował sobie ramię; otóż rzecz miała się tak, że brat jego był w liczbie tych podróżników, którzy, wzięci w niewolę przez bandę seminolów, zostali napiętnowani na lewem ramieniu. Podobizna tego znaku została natychmiast wysłana do forteczki i Squambo mógł ją wiernie odtatuować, wskutek czego bliźniacy i nadal pozostali jednakowi. Gdyby Texar nr. 1 uległ był amputacji jakiej części ciała, to niezawodnie Texar nr. 2 zaraz poddałby się takiej samej. Słowem, przez lat 10, bracia Texarowie wiedli to podwójne życie, ale tak zręcznie, tak ostrożnie, że do owego czasu potrafili zawsze uniknąć wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Czy wzbogacili się swem rzemiosłem? Do pewnego stopnia. – Dosyć znaczna suma, tak zdobyta z rabunku i kradzieży, była ukryta w Czarnej Przystani, mianowicie w blokhauzie. Przez ostrożność, hiszpan zabrał pieniądze z sobą, udając się na wyspę Carneval i z pewnością nie zostawiłby ich w wigwamie, gdyby mu wypadło uciec za cieśninę Bahama. Ponieważ jednak ta fortuna wydawała im się niedostateczną, chcieli ją powiększyć, zanim się udadzą do którego z krajów europejskich lub Ameryki północnej, ażeby tam z niej korzystać. Zresztą, dowiedziawszy się, że komandor Dupont zamierza ewakuować Florydę, dwaj bracia powiedzieli sobie, że się jeszcze może nadarzyć sposobność przymnożenia majątku i że każą srogo zapłacić osadnikom północnym za kilkodniową okupację federalną. Dlatego postanowili czekać dalszych wypadków. Byle się tylko dostali do Jacksonville, dzięki swoim zwolennikom i wszystkim południowcom, potrafią odzyskać stanowiska, które utracili wskutek losów wojny. Też same pozwolą im je znów zagarnąć. Texarowie mieli jednak niechybny sposób zapewnienia sobie fortuny, przewyższającej nawet ich marzenia. Rzeczywiście, czemu nie zgodzili się na propozycję Zermy; dlaczego nie przystali na oddanie małej Dy zrozpaczonym rodzicom? James Burbank oddałby z pewnością cały majątek za wolność córki; zobowiązałby się nie skarżyć Texara przed sąd, nie domagać się śledztwa. Ale w bliźniakach nienawiść brała górę nad interesami. Wprawdzie pragnęli oni większego mienia, lecz chcieli także zemścić się na rodzinie Burbanków przed opuszczeniem Florydy. Teraz objaśniliśmy czytelnika o wszystkiem, co się tyczy Texarów, i wypada nam tylko oczekiwać rozwiązania naszego opowiadania. Zbytecznem dodać, że Zerma zrozumiała wszystko, znalazłszy się nagle wobec tych ludzi. W jednej chwili uprzytomniła sobie całą przeszłość. Patrzyła w nich ze zdumieniem, nieruchoma, jakby wrośnięta w ziemię, trzymając dziewczynkę na rękach. Ponieważ, na szczęście, w tym pokoju było więcej powietrza, dziecko zostało uratowane od uduszenia. Co do Zermy, pojawienie się jej przed dwoma braćmi, podchwycenie ich tajemnicy, miało dla niej znaczenie wyroku śmieci.